


muérdago

by orphan_account



Series: post-canon AU [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Christmas Season, F/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, idk i just really wanted to write a christmas oneshot, it's almost 2019 let me write a weird crackship kissing lmao, just because, let's pretend it's post-redemption arc as well, they're already in a relationship in this one i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people find themselves under a mistletoe. What else is there to say?





	muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> while i work on other fics for this ship, here's a little drabble i whipped up for christmas. hope it's okay, and feliz navidad to all those who celebrate it!

At first, Victoria didn't pay much mind to the mistletoe hanging above the doorway, set up by Papá Héctor so he could have an excuse to shower Mamá Imelda with kisses, though the patriarch didn't really need an excuse as the matriarch would've kissed him either way. The young woman ignored the mistletoe in favor of setting up the other Christmas decorations instead, such as the ornaments for the tree, most of which were shaped after various instruments, with one resembling her grandfather's skull guitar to the point where it looked like a shrunken version of the instrument.

 

However, as Ernesto set up the garlands around the doorway – as ordered by Mamá Imelda, who didn't trust him around the other decorations, much less around the tree for that matter – Victoria went over to assist him with untangling one, only to look up and notice the little plant hanging above them.

 

"What are you staring at?" Ernesto asked, before his gaze shifted to where the woman was looking. "… _oh._ " He couldn't help but grin as he looked back at her. "You know what this means?"

 

"Yes," Victoria replied, nodding as she looked back at him. "I do."

 

He smirked and tossed the tangled-up garland to the side, then took her hands into his and stood up. He cupped her cheek with one hand, pulling her face closer to his, until he noticed the shy look on her face. He pressed a kiss to the place where her nose had once resided, getting a soft giggle out of her.

 

Then suddenly, she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his lips, making him stiffen for a moment, before he returned the gesture.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Óscar and Felipe were watching by the window. The elder twin was holding a camera, while the younger one stood by his side and snickered.

 

"Oh, this one's going _straight_ to home video," Felipe whispered.

 

Óscar nodded with a smirk on his face. " _Sí._ Just wait until Julio sees this!"

 

Suddenly, the two broke off the kiss.

 

"What's wrong?" Ernesto asked, confused as Victoria pulled away.

 

"Shh." Victoria put a finger to his lips, then stood up and looked through the window, only to see her twin great-uncles. "Tío Óscar?  _Tío Felipe?_ "

 

Óscar tried to hide the camera behind his back. "Hola, Vico," he greeted his niece, waving nervously at her.

 

" _TÍOS!_ "


End file.
